Dream come true!
by animefreak987654321
Summary: Kayaki and her friend Nakio and family suddenly got suck into the bleach world! It was like a dream come true for Kayaki and Nakio! Now that they're there what'll happen? What plan do these 2 girls have? Well read and find out! Sorry, suck at summary, hopefully the story is better. Plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so... First of all I might make some mistakes on the storyline considering I haven't watched bleach in a long time, but I started again! I forgot how great bleach is! well anyways I hope you like it.

I not very good at stories so I'm sorry if it sucks...

I do not own bleach cause if I did, I would make some yaoi happen, bleach belongs to tite kubo

so... let get on with the story!

* * *

It was Saturday at 8:00 p.m and my best friend Nakio and kayaki was in my room, on the computer, watching their favorite anime bleach! They are HUGH bleach fans. "haha! The creator of bleach is a genius! Oh man, wouldn't it be great if we were in the bleach world?' Kayaki ask

"definitely! Too bad it's only a anime..." the other replied.

"I know right? That totally sucks~ If only they do exist! our lives would be sooo much better!" Kayaki just nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree! And think about all the things we can do, all the adventures! But I think we would most likely be killed if we're there considering we don't any power to protect us..." Nakio said and we both shiver as we thought about it.

"...Yeah, and I don't think they'll show mercy... but... it'll be different if we have Ichigo with us!" kayaki said.

"well, true, but that depends on what episode you want to be in" Nakio reply.

"well? what part do you wish to be in?" kayaki ask.

"...don't know yet... what about you?" She also ask.

"I would have to say I think the part where...Ichigo went to the soul society to save Rukia! But then again I also want to be at the time where the espadas make their appearance!" kayaki answer.

"mmm *nod head* so true! I want to start at the beginning, you know so that we won't miss anything? And I really want to meet the espadas! they -well most of them anyways- are soooooooooo hot!" Nakio said in agreement.

"I know right? Man I would totally make Ul-Ulqiorra(?) danm! I still can't pronounce his name god damn it! But you know who I meant, anyways I would so make him mine if he didn't have grimmjow, that lucky hottie!" Kayaki said"

"Man, you are such a yaoi fan, but then again... So am I so who am I to judge, but your right, I would also make grimmjow mine if he didn't have Ulqi-kun~" She said.

"uh-huh, so true my friend, If we're there, we just _have to_, and I mean_ HAVE TO_ get them together!" Kayaki said.

"Yeah! And some of the others too! And of course I meant yaoi!" the other agree.

"Of course! Of course! we have to don't we! Like, Byakuya and renji..." kayaki said

"and kira and gin..." She continue,

"and Ukitake and shunsui..." and just like that, we continue to list possible yaoi couples.

"Ohh~ why couldn't tite kubo just make some yaoi happen! Then it'll be waaaaaay better and we can see some real *_action_* and *_fun_* by now, if you know what I mean." kayaki said

"Yep, I know right? Though, you gotta admit it's still AWESOME though!" Nakio replied

" uh-huh, so awesome that I want it to go on forever! I don't ever want it to end!" Kayaki said and she nod her head in agreement.

CRASH!

That loud crash surprise and make us jump out of our skin. "what was that loud crash?" Nakio ask as we stare at my door, wondering what happen on the other side.

"I don't... know... let's go see what happen" I replied and she agree, so we pause the show, and head to the door, as we open it and walk out, so did my big brother, Kaiko.

"What happen? What was that loud crash?" He ask me and Nakio.

" I don't know, come on, let's go check" Nakio answer and we head downstairs where the noise came from, that's when we saw a bright light coming form the living room. We looked at each other with confuse faces and quickly look went to the light, when we got there we got a big surprise, there was our parents trying to grab something as a portal like thing on the TV was trying to suck them in and not only her parents but her, Nakio and her brother in too so we try to grab on something too as not to get suck in.

W-what the hell? What's going on?" Kayaki ask/yell

"I don't know honey, we were just trying to find something to watch, then suddenly the TV turn like that and try to suck us in!" My mother tried to explain.

"What? Why?" Ask Nakio.

"Like she said, we don't know!" said kayaki's dad.

" How do we stop it! Is it even possible for something like _this_ to happen spontaneously?" Kaiko ask.

"I don't know! And I don't think so, but then again, it's happening right now so, yes it is possible!" Replied Nakio.

"Come on we have to think of something before it suck us in and into... who knows where!" Kayaki said.

"Easy for you to say, but how?" As Nakio.

" I don't know, but we have to do something!" Kayaki said, not able to hold on much longer, and not only her, but the others too, Kayaki can tell, but they have to or else they'll be suck into that thing to who know where! And worse, they might not be able to get out...ever...NOOOOOOO! Kayaki have to think of something before that happens.

"Is it just me or is it sucking us in even harder than before?" Nakio ask. Not good... she's right, it is, and it's getting harder to hold on too, but...but we have too! They have to hold on!

"I think your right! And I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer!" kayaki said.

"We can't let go or who know what might happen!" kayaki heard Nakio yelled. He's right! kayaki can't give up! She look to her parents and saw that they were slipping! Then the worse happen... it seems that they couldn't hold on anymore as the portal-like thing suck them in, oh no! My eyes widen.

"MOM! DAD! NOOOO!" kayaki yelled, which cause my brother and best friend to look to see that they were getting suck in and their eye went wide too and they started to panic.

"MOM! DAD!" My brother also yelled, and he reach one hand out and grabbed their dad. Kayaki did the same thing and grab their mom. Ok, this is bad, I'm starting to slip too and so is my brother and Nakio! What do we do?

"Nnnn~ I can't... hold...on any..m-more! Ah!" kayaki yell as she can't hold on anymore and let go, then Nakio, and then Kaiko. As they all let go, they got sucked in and their world went blank.

* * *

Okay! So, that was the first chapter!

I kinda wanna make it funny but it fail... but he other chapters~

Anyways.. I hope you liked it and plz r&r! plz give feedbacks~

Thanks! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! ^w^

sorry about the late update but I was busy~ and I was lazy~ hehe :P

I was about to give up on this just like I did on the naruto story, but since it seems like alot of you liked it, I guess I'll keep continuing it.

And maybe I'll continue on the naruto story too...maybe...

Anyways, let's get started with the story! ^.^

Kayaki POV

"Nnnn~..." I moan as I regain consciousness and slowly open my eyes and blink a few times to get my vision back.

"Hey, you finally awake?" I heard someone said and turn my head to see that it was Nakio

"Yeah..." I reply then I realized that I was tied up, not only me but Nakio and my whole family too. And to make it worst, there was swords pointed at us by people dress in a black kimono like outfit. Wait! They look familiar!... Now where have I seen them before?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I heard one of them ask.

"Are you with the ryokas?" Another ask.

Ryokas? That word also seems familiar...but... where have I hard that word? Come one! Think! Think! Think!

"Ryo-what? I don't know what are you talking about but I know that we don't have to give any info to strangers." Kaiko said back, then suddenly there were swords pointed at our throats, that shut the others up, but not me. I was about to yell at them, when suddenly I remember! They look like soul reapers from my favorite anime, bleach, and when they said ryokas... they must mean Ichigo and the others, so that means this is the time when Ichigo and the others are in the soul society to save Rukia! But that impossible... Bleach is just a show right? So...how? Wait!... rewind...we were suck into the t.v and are now in another universe -I think- which means that it's possible that they really are soul reapers. Only one way to find out.

"Are you soul reapers!" I ask.

"You are human, yes? How would you know about soul reapers? Wait... if you know about us, you must be with the ryokas!" One of them said while glaring.

"YOU MOTHERFU*KER! JUST ANSWER THE DANM STUPID FU*KIN' QUESTION YOU FU*K!" I yell, which surprise them.

"Why should we answer you if you don't answer us?" They said after they got over their shock state. Okay now, I'm piss, and no one, and I mean NO ONE likes me when I'm piss.

"you... (^(^^*^(&^&$$! #$%^&*(*$#! #$%^&*(^%$# #$%* #$%^$# ! #$%^&%$ #$%^&*(# #$% ! #$%^&*(%$# #$%^&*((^%$# ! #$%^&*(^%$# ! #$%^&*(&^%$# #$%^&*(% #$%^&*((%$# #$%^&*($# #$%^&*(^%$# #$%^&*(($$%^&*(( #$%^$%^&*()_)&^%$# #$%^&*(^%$# ! ^*&^%$# #$*()_)(*&^%$# #$%)_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^^^^^^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*((*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$ #$%^&!" I yell/swear. This I think I scare them, seeing as they're quiet and staring at me with wide eyes, good. I just look at them...well more like glare -and trust me, my glare can kill, literally-, while waiting for them to answer.

"y-y-es, w-w-w-we ar-are" they stumble still scare. So I was right! They are soul reapers.

"Wait... did you just say that you're..." Nakio ask.

"Yep!" I said

"They're... what?" Ask my brother confuse along with my mom and dad.

"Long story~ hehe..." Me and Nakio said at the same time.

Okay, we have to get out of this mess somehow, but how? We can easily be kill, I know that for sure, so what can we do? I look at Nakio and saw that she was also looking at see if I had any ideas to get out of this. I just told her with my eyes that we should just attack and when they try to cut us, we'll just move the rope that tied us up to take the cut and maybe we'll me free?

She just gave me a look that said 'ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'LL BE KILL!'

I return the look with 'but if we don't do something, we'll be kill either ways, so why not take a chance?' She thought about it and gave a silent sigh before nodding. I gave her a nod asking if she was ready, and nodd back meaning she was. 'Okay, once we're free you stall them and I'll free the other'

She just glare. 'You crazy... WOMEN!? Why me?! You stall them'

'Wha- why me?! OJIISAN!' I look glare back.

We glare at each other for a while then...

'OBAASAN!' -Nakio-

"OJIISAN!' kayaki-

And like that we kept on insulting each other, then we remember we still need to save everyone. W look at each other and made a agreement, I'll stall them, she release the rest. Okay, it was now or never.

"NOW!" I yell, then me and Nakio both started to get up. My yelling startle them and they step back a bit, but when they saw me and Nakio get up they also yell " Stop! Don't move!" and just like we predicted, they held up their swords ready to kill us, but like I plan, we move so that they cut the ropes instead of us, and we're free! Now, my family. I look at Nakio and again said with my eyes to free my family while I try to stop them from attacking. She nod back and ran to free my family.

"FREEZE! Don't move!" One of the soul reaper said.

"Wait! Stop! We mean no harm! We come in peace!" I said with my hands up.

"Look, we were tied up, what else were we suppose to do? If we stay still, you would have killed us! So we did what we need to do to protect our self! Although... there was also a chance we could have been kill by doing that, but... still! We had to take a chance! I mean what would YOU do in this situation? You would have done the same thing right?...Right?" I ask, trying to stalk them and take their attention away from Nakio and co.

"uh... so, you believe in magic?" I ask. What? it was the first thing that came to mind! Wait! I don't know any magic!

"What?" They look at me confuse.

"uh...look!" I said. okay, now it's time to get crazy! I went into my pocket and found a penny, ok... good I have something to go on. I took out the penny.

"Now you see it!" Okay, now what? Think! Think! Think! "Now... you...don't?" I said, then threw the penny away. "Ta...da?" I said. They just look at me.

"That wasn't magic... you just threw it away..." One soul reaper said.

"...You got no proof..." I said. I know I just threw away right in front of them, but... they don't have a picture of me throwing it, they just have word proof which isn't very effective... right?

"What? We just saw you throw it!" They said.

"Prove it! Got a picture of me throwing it? Got on camera? NO! You just said I threw it! You don't have hard, solid proof!" I agrue.

"But we just saw you throw it." One said and the rest just nod.

... now what? ok now's the time to use your skill, they don't call me master of words for nothin'! "So, what if I said that you stole last cookie from the cookie jar! But you say you didn't, and I said you did and had no hard solid proof, just word?... nobody would know who to believe, right?"

"...well... true but..." another one said.

"NO buts!" I agrue back.

After about 10 minute of useless arguing about what I did with the penny, Nakio finally got the others free

"Got it!" Nakio said, and we all look to see that everyone is free! Thank goodness...

"See! We can't trust you!" One of the soul reaper said.

"Yeah! You're not to be trusted, cause I think you are with the ryokas, so that means we have to finish you off!" Another said.

Then they charge at us. Oh no... what do we do now?

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?" Kaiko said, but they just ignore him and continue to come closer!

"It's no use trying to reason with them! They were given orders to kill the ryokas, and that means us too cause they think we're with them!" I told him.

"What? I don't get it... and how do y..." But before he can finish, I interrupt him.

"I'll explain later!... If we survive, but for now RUN!" I yell then we all ran for our life.

Although we have no idea where we're going considering this place is like a fu*king maze! When I said I want to be in the Bleach world, I was hoping for a better and more peaceful time!

"Okay people, let's split up!" Nakio said. We all just nod then went our separate way. And of course, begin Nakio and I, we went the same stop, we look at each other, then continue to run again. We turn a corner, but that was a mistake, cause it was a dead end! We turn around only to see that the soul reapers was closing in on us... now what?

"Uhhhhh...Wanna see another magic trick?" I ask. What? Couldn't hurt to try right?

"NO! Your tricks are stupid! They aren't even tricks!" They yell. How dare they!

"What cha say?" I said looking at them. "Oh no you didn't." I continue while moving my head and finger. "And they are not stupid!"

"Yes they are!" They argue back "If you can show us a good magic trick, we'll stop calling it stupid." They continue.

"...Fine! Check this out!" I said. Okay now what? Man I gotta think before I say anything... okay calm down... oh I know! I hope I can pull this off... I took out two rubber band and cross one of it over the other on my fingers to make a 'x' to trap one of it. Then I did something and it became free! (I really do know this trick! ^.^ You know the trick where you make a x like shape with 2 rubber bands using you thumb and index fingers? Then you try to break it free? Yeah that trick!)

"...Pretty good... how did you do that?" They ask.

"A magician never relieves its trick! HAHAHAHA! See! I can do good, no great magic! HAHAAHA!" I said. Then they remember that they were trying to kill us, so what where they doing?

"What are we doing? We're suppose to get rid of them!" One of them said then turn to us with his sword... er...zanpakuto to us. It seems that the other also realize this and they too turn to us with their zanpakuto pointed at us ready to kill us.

Uh-oh...

Then, just as they were about to kill us, someone knock them out from behind!

Huh? what... who...?

And...that's the 2nd chapter!

So, who do you think is the one who save Kayaki and co.? Or did that person really save them or is there a reason behind it?

Well, read to fin out!

And I hope you like it! ^w^


End file.
